Fallen Angel: Sing the Requiem
by Armitage Blade
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she had it all...but paid the price after the Final Battle. This is her final moments on Earth. Oneshot, Songfic to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. Rated 'M' to be on the safe side.


Fallen Angel: Sing the Requiem

By: Armitage Blade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Song's by Linkin Park "Somewhere I Belong"

_(When this began)  
I had nothing' to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I'd let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
_

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Valedictorian of the Class of 1998, was sitting atop the Astronomy Tower. No one was here; everyone else was out on the Quiddich Pitch, celebrating both the Class of 1998's graduation and Harry's defeat of the Dark Lord.

**Hah!** She thought.** He's probably never realized that I was the one who was helped him, after all.**

She thought back to the day of Voldermort's downfall: how she had risked life and limb to get Harry Godric's sword, and a special amulet. This Amulet had enough power to send Voldermort to the sun, and Harry knew it. What he didn't know was that she, Hermione Alynn Granger, was the one to power that Amulet. The Amulet could only be powered by the soul mate of the one to use it. Hermione knew it, and never told Harry why she demanded to be the power source.

**Besides, what did I get in recognition? Ooh wow, Order of Merlin, first class for what? Assistance to the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for defeating the Dark Lord Voldermort.** She laughed coldly.** And pure heartbreak, can't forget that Mione.**

After Voldermort died, Harry walked right up to Ginny Weasley and kissed her sound on the lips and asked her to marry him. Hermione froze when she saw that. An icy grip surrounded her heart, making it impossible for her to ever love again.

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong  
_

She couldn't even turn to Ron after the whole "final battle." Ron and Luna Lovegood started dating before the end of the fall term, and Hermione just couldn't bring herself to make Ron miserable. Besides, he seemed happy that Harry was engaged to Ginny. A lone tear rolled down her right cheek and collected at her chin. Just as it dropped, it turned into ash, signaling how much pain she was in emotionally.

_And I've got nothing' to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking' everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking' at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing' to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
_

She stood, watching the festivities for a bit longer. She had only graduated ten hours ago, and she had finally decided that she could no longer stay here, with a broken heart. If Harry could callously decide that she was not worth his time, she could then decide that this world wasn't worthy of her. She fingered a silver vial hanging around her neck. It was the poison she was given the night of the final battle, and told if she got caught to down it quickly.

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
_

She was still debating when she felt a presence behind her. She spun quickly to find Ginny behind her.

"Hermione, why aren't you down on the Pitch? Everyone's looking for you." She asked.

_I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
I will break away  
I'll find myself today  
_

"I just haven't felt like partying." Hermione answered softly. "I lost a part of myself in the final battle, and I don't think I can ever recover it."

"Hermione, we've all lost a part of ourselves in the war, in the final battle. Most of us won't recover it, either." Ginny said.

"You don't get it, Gin." Hermione said, her voice still soft. "You just don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Do you remember the Amulet Harry used to destroy Voldermort? The one I wouldn't let anyone else power?" Hermione asked. Seeing Ginny's nod, she continued. "The reason why is because the person who powers the Amulet has to be the user's soul mate. That's why I'm not at the party, Gin. I gave all my love to someone who callously threw it away after its use was over." Tears of grief started to slide down Hermione's face, but her voice stayed strong.

_I wanna heal (heal)  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
_

"I'm sorry Mione, I never knew." Ginny said, her eyes open a fraction wider than normal in shock.

"It's too late for the apologies at this time, Gin." Hermione said.

"You're not going to…" Ginny trailed off.

"I'm sorry Gin, but if I have to suffer after finally winning freedom, then it's not a life worth living. Goodbye Ginerva Esmeralda Weasley and may our paths cross again in the afterlife." Hermione said, grasping the silver vial and pulling the cork out. Before Ginny could move, Hermione downed the contents.

_I wanna heal  
I wanna feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

"I hope the angels sing the requiem for this poor dark angel when she begs for entry into Heaven. I could certainly use the help." Hermione said before she fell from where she stood onto the floor, unconscious.

Ginny, with tears in her eyes, raised her wand into the air and threw red sparks into the air-the sign that something was not right. Unfortunately for her, it took them ten minutes to notice, and another five to come to her aid. By then, Hermione Alynn Granger had ceased to exist, leaving her mortal shell in the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts.

The air was heavy, and hung on the shoulders of everyone like a wet, heavy cloak. No one could believe that she had gone and killed herself. Suddenly, the tones of the Requiem filtered the air. It grew louder until a pure beam of light was shining down upon Hermione's body.

"Child, come with me." A voice said. Hermione's soul appeared in human form in the light.

"Yes, I am happy now. I am going home." The spectral Hermione said, and started floating up in the beam.

"A pure soul gone too soon, broken by the rejection of her soul mate. A true Dark Angel, she is." The voice said.

The light winked out.


End file.
